character profiles
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: You ever wondered about, Ben or any of the other descendants of our heroes? Well now you can learn everything about our heroes! sorry if not everything matches with what I put in the golden egg. But this isn't really a story, just a get to know the characters thing. You can hear more about these characters in drew's diary, how to blow up a cruise ship and the golden egg More coming


**The Jacksons**

Selena Andromeda Jackson

Favorite color: Grey  
Favorite Animal: Owl  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Grey  
Favorite Food: Samon  
Favorite Soda: Sprite  
Favorite God: Athena  
Gender: Girl  
Favorite Movie: Helen of Troy  
Personality: Super smart, like a child of Athena  
Favorite Book: Gone with the wind  
Age: 15

Gwen Bianca Jackson

Favorite color: Purple :P  
Favorite Animal: Angelfish  
Hair Color: blonde  
Eye Color: sea green  
Favorite Food: Hot dogs  
Favorite Soda: pepsi  
Favorite God: Apollo  
Gender: Girl  
Favorite Movie: Princess Protection Program (She loves Demi Lovato)  
Personality: Jumpy and fun to be around  
Favorite Book: Green eggs and ham  
Age: 11

Dakota Luke Jackson

Favorite color: blue  
Favorite Animal: dolphins  
Hair Color: blonde  
Eye Color: light blue  
Favorite Food: burgers  
Favorite Soda: coke  
Favorite God: Poseidon  
Gender: boy  
Favorite Movie: Phineas and Ferb the movie  
Personality: Smart and fun to be around  
Favorite Book: The Red Pyramid  
Age: 11

Charlie Castor Jackson

Favorite color: Green  
Favorite Animal: Zebras (but they don't like him back)  
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: grey  
Favorite Food: Ice Cream  
Favorite Soda: Orange Fanta  
Favorite God: Hermes  
Gender: boy  
Favorite Movie: the incredibles  
Personality: Clever sneaky and funny  
Favorite Book: red fish blue fish  
Age: 6

The Graces

Reyna Thalia Grace

Favorite color: yellow  
Favorite Animal: Deer  
Hair Color: blonde  
Eye Color: kaleidescope (I know I spelled that wrong but I don't know how to correct it)  
Favorite Food: Salad  
Favorite Soda: None  
Favorite God: Artemis  
Gender: Girl  
Favorite Movie: the hunger games  
Personality: Nice kind and bold  
Favorite Book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone  
Age: 14

Tristain Mitchell Grace

Favorite color: Green  
Favorite Animal: Eagle  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Kaleidiscope  
Favorite Food: fruit k bobs  
Favorite Soda: Dr. Pepper  
Favorite God: Zeus  
Gender: Boy  
Favorite Movie: Harry Potter and the deathly hallows (He's in love with Emma Watson)  
Personality: He used to be grumpy because he couldn't sleep because Hypnos was mad at him but now he's funny. Drew says he's physco  
Favorite Book: The Serpent's shaddow

Drew Lacy Grace

Favorite color: Pink  
Favorite Animal: Dove  
Hair Color: brown  
Eye Color: blue  
Favorite Food: pizza  
Favorite Soda: lemonade (Does that count?)  
Favorite God: Aphrodite  
Gender: girl  
Favorite Movie: The letter factory (or whatever that leapfrog show is called)  
Personality: Funny and weird  
Favorite Book: That little/big book  
Age: 5

The Zhangs

Sammy Arion Zhang

Favorite color: black  
Favorite Animal: bear  
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: brown  
Favorite Food: Turkey legs  
Favorite Soda: diet coke  
Favorite God: Mars  
Gender: boy  
Favorite Movie: cars 2  
Personality: serious and yet funny  
Favorite Book: Hardy boys  
Age: 11

Hylla Marie Zhang

Favorite color: Purple  
Favorite Animal: horses  
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: gold  
Favorite Food: cheeseburgers  
Favorite Soda: grape fanta  
Favorite God: Pluto  
Gender: Girl  
Favorite Movie: Journey to the center of the earth  
Personality: Nice and sweet  
Favorite Book: I want to go home (Funniest book ever! You people should read it.)  
Age: 9

The Rodriguezs

Ben Gleeson Rodriguez

Favorite color: Red  
Favorite Animal: boar  
Hair Color: brown  
Eye Color: ugly pig eyes  
Favorite Food: double decker burger  
Favorite Soda: diet coke  
Favorite God: Ares!  
Gender: Boy  
Favorite Movie: The longest day  
Personality: Mischevious and he's a bully  
Favorite Book: the art of war  
Age: 14


End file.
